The present invention relates to an intermediate steering column for a vehicle.
An intermediate steering column of a vehicle is connected with a steering wheel and a steering mechanism. Upon rotation of the steering wheel, the intermediate steering column rotates to actuate the steering mechanism. The steering mechanism turns steerable wheels of the vehicle when actuated.
The intermediate steering column includes first and second shafts which are axially movable relative to each other. The first shaft is connected with the steering wheel by a first U-joint. The second shaft is connected with the steering mechanism by a second U-joint to actuate the steering mechanism upon rotation of the second shaft. The intermediate steering column extends through the engine compartment on a side of a firewall of the vehicle opposite from a passenger compartment. Accordingly, the intermediate steering column can be in the way when the engine is being worked on.
The present invention is an intermediate steering column for a vehicle having a firewall. The intermediate steering column includes a first U-joint connectable with a steering wheel of the vehicle. A first shaft is pivotally attached to the first U-joint and rotatable about a longitudinal axis of the first shaft upon rotation of the first U-joint. A second shaft is drivingly connected to the first shaft and has a slip joint connection with the first shaft permitting relative axial movement of the first and second shafts while maintaining a rotary drive connection between the first and second shafts. A second U-joint is pivotally attached to the second shaft and connectable with a steering mechanism of the vehicle.
The first shaft includes first and second shaft parts. The first shaft also includes a quick disconnect joint between the first and second shaft parts permitting disconnection of the first and second shaft parts. The first and second shaft parts can be quickly disconnected to permit pivoting of the first shaft part relative to the first U-joint to a first out of the way position and pivoting of the second shaft part relative to the second U-joint to a second out of the way position. Accordingly, the shafts of the intermediate steering column can be quickly disconnected and moved to out of the way positions to permit easy access to the engine compartment of the vehicle.